Lord Voldemort
' Thomas Marvolo "Tom" Riddle', better known as Lord Voldemort, (b. January 1, 1927) is a member of the Barney Bunch. He is the gayest wizard in the entire world and the leader of the Death Fuckers, a group of gay and bisexual wizards dedicated to ridding the wizarding world of heterosexuality and/or homophobia. He is a master of gay magic and he uses all kinds of super-swell gay sex spells to turn straight men gay and to instantly kill homophobes; his favorite spells are hypnosis spells, so he can hypnotise straight guys and trick them into blowing him. He's after Harry Potter because he wants to rape him and turn him into his personal sex slave instead of killing him. The reason why he doesn't have a nose is because he cut it off and shoved it up his ass. He also likes to masturbate to the game Lester the Unlikely, because the main character, Lester, reminds him of Harry Potter. He is also one of the sickest fucks of the Bunch; he enjoys stuffing barbed wire, blowtorches, broken glass, circular saw blades, cacti, cattle prods, stun-guns, shotguns, live hedgehogs and porcupines, Uzis, meat cleavers, bayonets, AK-47s, machetes, kukris, sickles, nailed baseball bats, chainsaws, katanas, steak knives (the ones with serrated blades), and combat knives up his ass and masturbating to the excruciating pain, but what he loves best is when he gets his giant pet snake Nagini (who is actually male) to bite his cock, so he can feel the glorious pain of the venom coursing through the veins of his dick. Voldemort is also a very famous gay porn star in Drewland; He has been making pornos since 1943, at the age of 17. Throughout his whole life, he has made over 666,000,000 pornos. In fact, he has starred in the more pornos than any other Barney Bunch member, even more than Drew Pickles! His prime butt-buddy is Ujimasa Hojo, since they have both starred in gay pornos together since 1954. He is also the bondage expert of the Barney Bunch, as well as the Defense/Defence Against Homophobes teacher at Drewland High School and the Drewland Minister of Magic. He is also an über-important ally of the M-san Bunch. Voldemort's Swell Spells Cumming soon... Voldemort's Pornos * Piggy's XXX Palace (1997, Deleted Scenes only) * Horny Peter and the Philosopher's Cock (2001) * Horny Peter and the Sex Chamber of Swellness (2002) * Horny Peter and the Prison Rape of Asskaban (2004) * Horny Peter and the Goblet of Cum (2005) * Horny Peter and the Orgy of the Phoenix (2007) * Horny Peter and the Full-Cum Prince (2009) * Inglorious Faggots (2009) * 2069: Cumsday (2009) * Astro Boy and the Junkyard Butt-Pirates (2010 Short Film) * Horny Peter and the Deathly Assholes – Part 1 (2010) * Horny Peter and the Deathly Assholes – Part 2 (2011) * The Grand Buttfuckfest Hotel (2014) * Return to the Anal Juices Waterpark (2014) * Gay Sex Special XXX (2015) * Orgy at Jurassic World (2015) * Let's Free Astro and Friends! (2015, Protest Film) * Gay Christmas XXX (2015) * Buttman v Sploogerman: Dawn of Faggotry (2016) * Swell Trek Beyond (2016) * 300 Miles (2019, Drew Pickles biopic) * 200 Mile (2031, Astro Boy Biopic) More Cumming soon... Quotes * "Harry Potter, the boy that lived, come to get raped." * "There is no good and evil, there is only gay sex." * "Harry Potter is gay! Nyahahahahahahaha!" * "I smell cum, so hungry..." Voldemort's Swell Gayllery maxresdefault.jpg|5 Seconds of Ond (D)erection + Voldermort Cumming soon...